Vegeta's Sprit
by GohanGenius'85
Summary: An A.U. where Vegeta and Gohan are the only Saiyans left due to a menancing threat that they can't defeat. Vegeta's entire race is almost dead and he has lost everything, now he's transported to the DBZ world we know. What will happen now? Will Vegeta'
1. Default Chapter

Vegeta's Sprit  
  
Disclaimer: The DB/Z/GT characters don't belong to me, they belong  
to Akira Toriyama and the networks that air them but the other   
characters will belong to me.  
  
Note: This takes place in another diemenision where Vegeta comes to   
Earth earlier and he and Goku are forced to fight the race known  
as the Tershiki-jin who have chemically enhanced themselves to be  
stronger than anyone on Earth. Chi-Chi dies saving her infant Gohan so  
Vegeta is forced to take Gohan in since most of the Saiyans are dead.  
Right now Gohan is being trained by Gohan and Piccolo. He is 10 years  
old soon to come to 11 and Vegeta is 39, Piccolo is immortal. You will   
have to wait a little while until some great action appears but I promise  
it'll be awesome.  
  
Vegeta rushed the soldier with a high roundhouse to the chin. A smirk  
worthy of his title danced his face. The soldier struck back in a   
futile punch and got hit by a strong energy attack by Vegeta and died.  
  
"Mr. Vegeta San! You did it, you did it!!, now the entire   
world can be saved, Bulma San will be so happy.."  
"Brat, have I taught you nothing! This isn't a true warrior,  
barely qualified as a decent warrior, what we shall face will challenge  
us not laugh at us, this thing was pitiful and get back to your training."  
Vegeta replied back to the little boy.  
"Sorry Mr. Vegeta San."  
"And NO more Mr.Vegeta San, brat! I am no commoner but a Prince   
so give me some respect not a show of your childish affections and   
quit with the Mr. stuff that that woman taught you, it wont make me go  
easier on you, now back to your training, increase the weight machine  
to 3400 gravity."  
"But..Mr.....I mean Prince Vegeta, I am just on 3000, wont that  
kill me?" The little boy asked back as innocent terror crept into  
his dark eyes and his hair stood on its ends becoming wilder than it was  
if that could be possible.  
"Boy! you are derived from the greatest and most natural breed  
of this universe! no mere gravity or human weak genes are going to   
interfere with that and kill you, you shall never be a honorable warrior  
if you continue to fear your death at every challenge! I have things  
to attend to, that demon will train you for now." Vegeta said. He saw  
the look of pained hunger approach the child's face. He knew the  
child had great potential but the nieveness of his father was apparent  
and it could kill him just as easily. The look was so true and pained  
that it struck a nerve in Vegeta's heart and he softened his tone.  
"Alright Gohan, get the woman to fix you something then you can start  
training again." Vegeta said wondering what the heck was going on   
with him. Even the demon-Piccolo- was softening his attitude towards  
the boy.  
"Oh,Oh gosh thank you lots Prince Vegeta!!" Gohan   
enthustically replied. A shimmer of pure joy drowned his usually  
somber features and his eyes glittered an unusual color, it resembled  
his father's a lot actually though the boy had never met him. Vegeta  
had taken careful notice that the boy had ran as soon as he had said   
that. For a nieve and young boy, he knew what Vegeta hated to hear  
out of a warrior. *Oh wow, Mr. Vegeta San sure is being nice today, I  
must have really impressed him or something, I am going to be the best  
warrior he has ever seen...just as soon as my stomach stops growling.*  
Gohan thought as saliva dripped from his mouth, his little tail wagging  
behind. Vegeta had long ago destroyed the moon realizing controlling  
Gohan's emotions was too hard and he didn't have the time to deal with  
an ape Gohan, he had enough trouble with the two year old back then.  
"Hiya kiddo, so that jerk Vegeta finally gave you a break huh."  
Bulma said her hips leaning against a table drinking a cool sip of   
lemonade. It was a shocking contrast to her face, she looked amazingly  
old for being only 35, with deep pits on the bottom of her eyes.  
Wrinkles ruining her tight face and her lips were too cracked. Yet   
she could make the day so much better. Gohan had considered her a mom  
until he found out she wasn't, now he considered her a great substitute.  
Vegeta he wasn't sure about being a dad and all, him or Piccolo actually.  
"Actually Bulma-San, Prince Vegeta was great today, he was  
really nice, um is something wrong with him?" Gohan asked innocently.  
He wasn't used to hearing anything nice come out of that mouth.  
"He's making you call him a Prince huh? I feel sorry for you,  
well as far as I am concerned somethings always wrong with Vegeta, I  
can't take notice of such a normal thing, anyway gimme 10 minutes  
and you cure that awful noise from your stomach." Bulma replied her  
face contorting with thought as she prepared Gohan a huge meal.  
"Can I ask you something?" Gohan suddenly blurted out five  
minutes later.  
"Uh yeah, spit it out." Bulma said surprised, Gohan was an  
unusually shy kid.  
"Can I call you mom...." Gohan asked. Bulma dropped the   
mixing spoon she was holding. Her eyes watered up in a frenzy. What  
poor Gohan didn't know was that Vegeta was watching with an angry   
glare, lucky for him Vegeta decided training was more important.  
"Oh Gohan, of course you can!" Bulma squeezed the little boy   
into an affectionate hug kissing his bruised head. Gohan smiled back  
unaware of the imminent threat that awaited him. "And don't worry   
about a thing kiddo, you're really strong! Even stronger than your  
father and mother could have imagined! Say your prayers Tershiki-jin,  
our Gohan the great is here!" Bulma affectionately said as she started  
to tickle Gohan into a fever. She had never had the chance to have  
children but after raising Gohan, she had always thought of him as her  
own and just the idea that he wasn't made her jealous to the core. She  
wished Goku had the heart to stop his stupid battle and take care of   
his little boy, at least Chi-Chi did that. She had always angered over  
that fact.  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Chi-Chi, are you there?!" Bulma cried frantically trying to  
find her friend amongst the rubble. Vegeta had been following behind  
pretending he could care less but he owed his enemy his life so he  
had agreed to finding his mate for repayment. So far they had no luck  
or any source of hope. Finally Bulma found a purple piece of cloth  
sticking out of the rubble, a little bloody, she thought she was going  
to die. Her face went pale as she glanced around and saw that some of  
the rocks were red, in fact they were the color of blood. She stopped  
her thoughts as a broken image of her best friend crossed her mind.  
She looked to Vegeta, he was looking at the same thing dissapointed.  
"Well woman it looks like Kakkarot's mate is dead, lets leave."  
Vegeta said casually.  
"No, she can't be and if she is then don't you think you can  
repay Goku by burying her in a decent funeral!"  
"Hmph I thought you hated Kakkarot for leaving his 'family'   
behind to fight those pathetic breed of weaklings." Vegeta replied.  
"I do hate him but darn it at least he went out there for more  
respect than you have ever collected over so many years! Now blast   
these rocks, oh Chi-Chi you have to be alive!" Bulma said sobbing.  
Vegeta shrugged and blasted through the rubble, and the sight even   
moved him some. Chi-Chi was a deathly pale, most of her clothes were  
torn and most of the color there was a reddish one, a sickening sight.  
There was a hole through the middle of the woman's heart, a symbol   
Bulma thought, a warning to those who knew the Saiyans. As they were  
about to lift Chi-Chi's body, or Vegeta was since Bulma couldn't get up  
or see through the floods of tears in her eyes. They heard a small cry  
, so weak and faint it was like a distant dream. Vegeta looked to   
Bulma and she looked back with the same confusion. Vegeta in an unusual  
manner lifted the woman's body of something very tiny....in fact it  
was a....BABY!." He was an adorable little bundle covered in ripped  
sheets and it looked like he had gone through a war himself. Covered  
in some scrathes and bruished on the cheek. Dark black, small eyes  
observed the two figures with curiousity and it stopped crying and   
lifted his hands to the air monitioning to be held. Bulma and Vegeta  
were still in shock which angered Gohan since no one was paying   
attention to his cries so he started screaming unitl he found an  
interesting leaf to look at.  
"Woman! is that a baby!" Vegeta screamed aloud, with wide eyes.  
Not that he had never seen a baby but this was most interesting.  
"Oh my gosh this must be Gohan!" Bulma exclaimed with her eyes  
wide as well.  
"Gohan?" Vegeta asked confused.  
"Before you came here, Chi-Chi told me she was pregnant and then  
she told me that Goku when he was home told her to name whoever it was  
Gohan just in case he didn't make it, I thought he wasn't born yet."  
Bulma said still hypnotized. Suddenly a blast was heard overhead.  
"Oh no." A soldier stood right on top of their heads smirking and   
pointed a finger at the infant. He was instantly blasted away by an  
angry Vegeta.  
"No more, I shall not let anymore of my people die! You hear  
me you stupid bakas!" Vegeta screamed to the skies not caring. Bulma  
was surprised more when he suddenly scooped up Gohan into his arms  
satisfying the baby unitl his stomach growled and a tear streamed down  
his face.  
"Be careful you baka! that is a child you know and one of my  
closest friend's in fact so don't lay a hand on him..."  
"I won't woman, if you did not hear me I am sick of my people  
being ridiculed and destroyed, I am a Prince, I will preserve every  
member of my race even if it is half human, get your lair ready for the  
child, I am going to train him when I think he's ready." Vegeta cooly  
said and flew off. Gohan started to smile as he flew through the air,  
for him everything was right again. Bulma took a breath and looked   
to the dead body.  
"I promise you that I will personally take Gohan in as my own  
child, he wil be safe now, you didn't die in vain protecting him my  
friends, rest in peace now, I will put you next to your husband, I guess  
you will finally be forever with him." Bulma said trying to make a   
joke which came out hoarse out of her throat. Gathering up her courage  
she carried Chi-Chi's body into her helicopter and said a small prayer  
before she took off to Capsule Corp. for its evacuation underground.  
She vowed for Gohan to be treated as her own son right there and then.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
Bulma held him close to her chest where her memories were hidden. She  
hoped that she could keep him safe, but knew deep inside that with his  
potential it was a distant desire.   
"Ms. Bulma Briefs, there is a disturbance in the 17th quadrant,  
I am afraid that those darn aliens found us! Prince Vegeta has already  
gone to the scene....I can't reach him on his scouter or secret camera"  
An old general replied solemly.  
"Bulma San I mean...mom Mr. Vegeta might be hurt, please I have  
to go, I know he said not to but please what if he's hurt, I need to  
go." Gohan asked desperately already knowing any argument Bulma could   
have made.  
"No! Mister, you're only a 10 year old boy and your training  
is bearly done, you wont help him in any way, you'll only get in his way,  
got it, I am sure he is fine, is that understood." Bulma said scared  
to death, she just couldn't lose Gohan just a few months from losing  
her family. It would just kill her. She knew that look though, that  
intense look of determination that Goku had possessed. She should have  
guessed what would happen next.  
"I am sorry mom but I have to do this..." Gohan said and flew  
off as hard as he could knowing that one of his most beloved people was  
in a heap of pain he caused. He had to fight the sadness from consuming  
him and going back on his sensei. He felt Piccolo's ki flicker out  
suddently and halted in the air. He gritted his teeth and flew as fast  
he could screaming in a rage as he saw an almost dead Vegeta about to   
get hit by an immense blast. He couldn't let Vegeta die, he couldn't  
let his second father die. He rushed blindly and shoved Vegeta out of  
the way barely getting away. His entire left side was burnt crisp and  
he was unconscious. Vegeta was abruptly woken up by the gentle pressure  
on his stomach and the disgusting scent of burnt flesh smothered the   
air. He saw that he was perfectly alright and on top of him was....  
Gohan? A bright light enveloped the sky and Vegeta's eyes went into  
despair as he realized that Capsule Corp. and his beloved secret mate  
was gone. His entire life as he knew it was gone, he wasn't even sure  
that Gohan would make another. He couldn't take it anymore, he turned  
Super Saiyan in rage and frustration but fell out of it soon with   
exhaustion. He willed himself to die. *Why the heck am I fighting  
to live a meaningless life, Bulma- my woman is dead, the kid won't live  
much longer and I am just another dead warrior anyhow, well at least  
I won't die alone, Kami, he better get rewarded for all he had to lose  
in the other world.* The world he knew shimmered a magnificient shade  
of reddish black. The Soldier looked in amazement at what he had done  
and smirked an evil smile. It was quickly drowned out by a quick   
energy blast by Kami.  
"Hmph I never thought I would betray the gods but this world  
is no place for warriors who will never get the chance to become better  
and I certainly owe Goku for his kindness over the years, this world  
has become another HFIL, I can do nothing here to repair the damage  
but these two can with just a better time, ancient ones forgive my  
earthly intrusion but I have nothing left to lose and this world needs  
help beyond my capabilities so I will send you two to another time  
plagued by destruction but saved by great heroes as well. I wish you   
luck brave ones, and I hope you will have a world to come back to,   
enjoy this time." Kami said to particualarly no one and opened up a  
portal to another place, another time.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
A dark storm shook the sky and a lighting form appeared in a   
round circels and two figures fell from it before it closed. A bloody  
Vegeta lay unconscious on the green grass of the Son house, Gohan  
lay next to him half dead. The Z warriors stared amazed, now this  
was no regular picnic.  
"M...Mom isn't that me at 10 years old?" Gohan asked astounded.  
Breaking the silence Vegeta stammered incomprehensible words. All looked  
to the bruised warrior laying deathly still in an active world.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Vegeta finds himself face to face with...himself? What will  
this confusion lead to, why isn't Gohan awake yet? How will the Z   
warrior handle this story of a broken time? Vegeta gets over-protective  
of Gohan? What ever happens to normality, will peace never be attained?  
All this and more in the next chapter. Definetly one to save on your  
favorites lists, huh? Review honestly please. 


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2  
  
Everyone looked in confusion to the two bodies. They had dropped out of the black hole so quick  
and appeared so mysteriously that after 5 minutes mouths were still open and even Vegeta could  
not get a hold of his emotions.  
"Oh my gash Vegeta and Gohan, they're so hurt yet they are right here with us." Bulma  
said trying to figure out what was going on.  
"Um mommy they look hurt, shouldn't you put them in the water thingy." Bra asked tugging  
on her mother's dress. Everyone seemed to partially snap out the daze for a minute.  
"Uh yeah, right Bra, um how about I take these two um people to the water chamber  
and you guys can come visit them when they are done or if you want to follow me or whatever."  
Bulma replied still looking to Vegeta and not moving her gaze, she was completely hypnotized.  
After a little while when the Z fighters finally realized the urgency of the situation, they  
agreed to heal them but be cautious. Goten carried his unconscious brother amazed how much  
he looked like a younger Goten. Gohan was attending to his wife and 3 year old child unconsciously  
diverting his gaze to look at himself with shock. This reminded him too much of the Cell Games.  
  
  
After 5 Hours in Capsule Corp.  
  
"What the **** is going on, how did I get here? I know Capsule Corp. blew up a long time  
ago...." said younger Vegeta crashing the glass in the rejuvenation tank. He remembered  
thinking about his death before blacking out so was this another labortary of his enemies? There  
were so many questions swarming his mind, he felt like he was going to go unconscious again. All  
of a sudden the mechanical door swung open and in front of him stood his beloved? "Bulma? No   
its a cheap magic trick, I won't fall for emotions, I won't allow a mockery of me you hologram."  
"HOLOGRAM!!!!, why you insolent Prince!" Bulma bellowed.  
"Bulma?! It can't be though, I saw you and you can't, you just can't be alive, not even  
I nor the brat could have lived through that kind of an explosion."  
"Well close that mouth impersonator and explain what in the world is going on here!"  
Mirai/This timeline Vegeta said. A frown crossed his face. The other Vegeta stood aghast at the  
exact image of himself, maybe a bit older though. He was astounded and really confused but  
he held his composure before he realized that Gohan wasn't with him.  
"Where is the brat!" Younger Vegeta asked with a tone of worry in his voice.  
"Who Trunks?" Bulma asked innocently.  
"What the heck is a Trunks, I don't know what kind of game you play you hologram deceit  
but make it known that you getter give the brat back to me, if you have laid one touch to him..."  
Vegeta said his teeth gritting. He couldn't figure out why he was angry but he was ticked off.  
*Stupid human emotions, I don't even care for the boy but he could be the last hope we have, I am  
getting too old and my diesease is spreading so fast, he's all that can save the future though  
I don't see a point to saving it anymore than Bulma's last will. I know that she would ask this  
much of me for her death.*  
"And what exactly will you do if I touch Trunks though I don't know why you'd care"   
Vegeta replied casually.  
"I told you I don't know what a Trunks is and I don't care, I want to know where GOHAN is."  
Younger Vegeta screamed. He was sick of this conversation and ready for a fight but not at the  
boy's expense. Before the argument turned into a fistfight Bulma interjected.  
"Calm yourselves! You both are acting like children now you I don't know where you come  
from but I assure you that this body is no hologram and I can see you're confused and hungry so  
why don't we discuss this like adults, can you manage that!" Bulma said enraged. The Y. Vegeta  
followed her carefully still not sure whether he should believe her. He decided he really didn't  
have a choice since the other Vegeta's power level was much higher than his. He almost fell as  
he looked to everyone who had died. There stood Chi-Chi, two boys that looked like the fallen  
Kakkarot, a purple haired boy and a little blue haired girl, the human fighters, one with a blonde  
woman and girl, and just others he couldn't recognize. He eyed them coldly and sat down looking  
at the food before him like poison.  
"Oh come now my food isn't that bad" Bulma said as she set the dishes for him.  
"Enough Bulma now I don't care who you are but why is that you fell from a black hole  
looking like you were going to die and why was a younger version of that brat Gohan by your side."  
The Mirai Vegeta said.  
"Listen you, I know not who you are either but since I have checked your power levels to  
be true you cannot be holograms so I must conclude that old Kami must have sent me and the brat  
here for some unknown reason, basically me and that brat are from another diemension and the   
reason we were going to die was because that brat got hit by a strong blast meant for me and   
basically from there we had no chance." Vegeta explained a bit sadly.  
"What do you mean by another diemension?" Mirai Gohan asked.  
"I mean that I don't belong to this diemension, is that so hard to get through your head  
boy!" Vegeta exploded at the group's stupidness. Bulma put a slender hand on his shoulder.  
"So what happended exactly..."Bulma asked and Vegeta took a deep breath.  
"Exactly 12 years ago I came to Earth in the hope for conquering it but when I met  
Kakkarot I was astounded by the power he possessed thought it did not exceed mine, I decided that  
I had enough of being Freeza's puppet and joined to ally Kakkarot in defeating that monster,   
anyhow 2 years later we realized by Nappa and Raditz transmission that the Tershiki-jin had  
somehow defeated them, now understand that this was an exceptionally weak race, even weaker than  
humans so I killed Raditz and Nappa for I thought they had lied and joined forces with Freeza."  
"Sounds impossible and a lie to me liar!" Mirai Vegeta accused. "It doesn't sound like  
what could have gotten you almost killed."  
"Shut up Vegeta, um your younger version wasn't done yet!!" Bulma screamed into Mirai  
Vegeta's sensitive ears. "Alright go on now."  
"Um uh yeah well we found out that the race had genetically engineered itself to become  
a billion times stronger than our race and wanted revenge for past actions so one day out of the  
blue of the sky came millions of their ships, almost every human had almost perished, a few   
hundred were left and thanks to Bulma's genius she built an underground labatory in which to hide  
and as hard as Kakkarot and I tried we couldn't get close even to breathe on them but Kakkarot  
would not give up and so he died a warriors death, I for some reason was spared and so to honor  
his last wish I and Bulma went to get his mate but she had died and off Kakkarot's stupid  
legacy came his astonishly powerful son Gohan and basically me and Piccolo after deciding to join  
us raised Gohan as a Saiyan warrior hoping that one day one of us could beat those idiotic  
unhonorable fighters since Piccolo wasn't strong enough without Kami and I had been given a   
painful genetic diesease and from then on we've been fighting them and a few hours before Bulma  
and her lab died and me and Gohan were defeated as much as I hate to admit it and I suppose that  
is why we're here, to get stronger and learn from this diemension." Younger Vegeta said cooly  
as he resumed eating leaving everyone in a shock.  
  



	3. Gohan wakes up

Gohan wakes up  
  
Note: This is AU and I haven't seen all the episodes so people and times will be screwed up so  
don't pay attention to it or tell me about it but do enjoy the story and don't forget to review.  
  
By the way I forgot the Disclaimer so here it is: Again I don't own the Akira Toriyama characters  
being that he does but the story and idea are mine, okay now to the fun part. Freedom at last!!  
  
*How stupid these people are, they still don't understand after I have already explained  
the situation.* Vegeta thought as he raided the Capsule Corp. refrigerator enjoying every morsel  
of food. His eyes wandered to Bulma and he was hit with a bullet of thoughts. *This Bulma is  
even more beautiful than the one in my diemension if its possible, I can't possibly survive those  
blue eyes that have brought so much harm unto my soul, I remember her in my diemension, both of  
them are so loud and yet so alluring, she took my heart in the other diemension and crushed it, she  
will never understand me like my woman did, we never really mated or bonded as I would have liked,  
those damn Tershiki-Jin made her so busy and me to set and prideful that we only showed our affections  
for each other once, if only I would known the pain we would cause each other I would have never  
given into her magnificence but how could I resist.* He realized that he felt his muscles  
tightening as he looked into her eyes. *You were going to be my mate forever and teach me but  
those bakas of an alien took away your love and innocence and got you stuck to your work like   
glue, you were so cold to me, you couldn't love me anymore, even after you found out that you  
were to have my Prince, you took it upon yourself to push the burden of the disaster upon those  
slender shoulders and you were always so stressed that you killed your own child since you never  
took care of your body, the only thing that seemed to melt your frozen heart was Kakkarot's child, I   
never understood why you gave him all your love and me you left with nothing until that one horrible  
day.*  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Woman we need to talk!"  
"What do you want Vegeta" Bulma said tiring as Gohan twirled his fingers around the loose  
blue strands of hair.  
"What do I want! I want to know why you have killed my Prince, why you have been ignoring  
my needs for so long, I have done nothing wrong but succumb to your human orders and that child  
has done nothing for you but you give him all your affection, I do not understand!"  
"So you want to know why I despise you Prince Vegeta, I will tell you why because you are  
cold and heartless, you are no better than the Tershiki-Jin that killed this child's parents, it  
was your race that breeded the hate that has killed all whom I love and hold dear, you have broken  
my heart so many times and I can't take it anymore! I wish you were dead, it should be Goku and  
Chi-Chi that should stand before me not your ugly face! This child is all I have left of my past  
and he's so innocent and I love him dearly because of it, you I hate so get away from me before  
I kick you out!" Bulma said her face turning red.  
"Y...You hate me....m...me..." Vegeta stammered. He was so shocked, it felt like he had  
suddenly shattered into a trillion pieces. He had already lost most of his race, all he had ever  
had was the one woman that dared love him and now she was gone also, she was the only one who had  
understood his pain till now and now he had nothing left though he was sworn to protect his mate  
till time ended. He looked to the baby in disgust promising himself not to kill the child only  
because he had to repay Kakkarot's teachings that helped him get to where he was powerwise.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
"Well aren't you going to tell me who you people are or do you expect me to guess!" He  
asked screaming knowing they were all looking at him. He hadn't caught the stare that Bulma had  
given him, she had seen the pain shine through his deep black eyes.  
"My name's Trunks and I am 14 and this is my sister Bra and she's 7." Trunks said breaking  
the unnerving silence that was bound to happen. He looked to his father as he turned away to go  
train.  
"Well guessing from your ridiculous hair children you must be Bulma's breed but I can't  
figure out who your father is since I sense great power within you that can't possibly belong to  
that Yamcha fool." Vegeta asked unprepared for what was to come.  
"Daddy, I am your little girl, how can you not know who I am." Bra said crossing her   
little arms and narrowing her eyebrows waiting for an answer but all that followed was some very  
wide eyes.  
"I....I am your father??" Vegeta asked thinking he heard wrong as disturbing images  
flooded his mind. He got a nod from Trunks and half fainted. *So these would have been mine, the  
children would have been my Prince and Princess, damn those bakas, I hope they go to HFIL for what  
they did to Bulma and me, they have ruined my life and when I go back I shall make sure they  
get what they deserve, those stupid aliens took this life away from me and I will make damn sure  
that they will never see another day, they took the future of the royal bloodline away from my hands,  
made a mockery of my race and stole my woman's soul from under her.* Vegeta thought angerly as  
his hands formed fists and his ki began to glow until he realized the others were preparing for  
a fight. He smirked a very familar smirk.  
"Well now I suppose I can't even raise my ki and not have you pathetic people fear me, hmph  
let's continue." Vegeta the younger one said breaking the thick air of tension.  
"My name's Goten!! And my daddy's the greatest fighter ever, his name is Goku!!" Goten   
exclaimed cheerfully, he was only 13 and was making sure that he wouldn't see 14 unconsciously   
but thanks to a miracle from Kami no one killed him.   
"So Kakkarot messed up twice I suppose then, hmph." Vegeta said knowing he didn't mean it.  
*Looks just like Kakkarot, acts just as stupid too and hopefully he's as noble as his father, Kami  
kill me if I say this to anyone but thanks to Kakkarot I lived a much better and more meaningful  
life than I could have ever imagined, he was a true Saiyan warrior and thanks to him I know the  
secret of how to control my emotions to win a fight, I can see the Kakkarot in this child and   
perhaps I shall be taught another important lesson again.*  
"I am the older Gohan I guess and this is Videl my wife and my little girl Pan of three  
years old." Mirai Gohan said politely.  
"Pathetic training can only breed your power boy, its a good thing that child in the  
rejuvenation tank is being trained by a true Saiyan." Younger Vegeta said harshly. *By Kami his  
strength is astonishing though kill me if I ever admit it, the peace hasn't done him too much  
good though, he lacks a good work ethic but he appears quite content and I sense a great potential  
arising from that little girl, perhaps I have more to learn from this Son family.* This went on   
till everyone was introduced giving Vegeta many shocks especially about the androids and Cell.   
This went on and many stories were exchanged until Bulma announced her news.  
"Alright you guys, we need to go down to room lab 509PAB, Gohan should be waking up pretty  
soon and I bet he's going to have some questions."  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
Gohan awake to a blur he was very familiar with, the blur of Saiyan DNA water.   
*Wait a second! I thought Capsule Corp. blew up, then how can I be in mom's rejuvenation machine,   
the enemy must have captured me for testing or something, I have to get out of here and save   
Mr. Vegeta!* Gohan thought with determination. He quickly concentrated his ki and blew the   
thick glass to oblivion to face the shocked faces of a lot of people. He looked around confused  
as some of the girls blushed at Gohan's nudity to which he didn't recognize as a problem. He was  
just hooked to Bulma's flushed face and the 2? Vegeta's! He didn't care though, he had thought  
that he had lost his 'mom' to the explosion. He was too happy to think as he rushed into his   
mother's arms.  
"Bulma-chan, I mean mommy..." Gohan said happily as he put his muscular arms around  
the woman he loved.  
"Mommy?" Bulma asked. She wanted to pull Gohan from her, she just couldn't understand  
his happiness but decided if the kid was happy why should she ruin it right now.  
"Get your hands off my woman!" Mirai Vegeta exclaimed angerly. The look of confusion   
that wore Gohan's face was too genuine. Mirai Vegeta was about to strike him when the younger  
Vegeta blocked his way.  
"Do not touch him, he's my responsibility now." The younger Vegeta exclaimed cooly. He  
turned to Gohan and gave him a dangerous look which said move away. "Brat take these clothes  
and make yourself presentable." Gohan complied unsure of why being nude would present a problem  
to Bulma or anyone else, he had been doing this for years with no problem. He took Gohan  
upstairs and led him to a couch after a relentless fight with Gohan's dressing ensued.   
After many more hours of explaining to Gohan, the Z warriors rest until tomorrow. As Vegeta  
drifts to sleep his last thoughts are of his former enemy and the child he was growing to admire  
and even learn from.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Training begins and Younger Vegeta is determined to have himself and little Gohan  
attain Super Saiyan. Poor, Poor Gohan. This diemension's Dende tells the Younger Vegeta to  
hurry because something very urgent has come up about Vegeta's health and the fate of his Earth.  
What happens when Bulma asks Younger Vegeta about their relationship in his diemension/  
  
The Real Action Begins so don't miss out on the next chapter of this ongoing story!!! I know this  
was a short chapter but I will make the next one longer and a lot more action oriented. 


	4. A New Fear, A New Destiny

The bright sun lit half of Gohan's face and Gohan cringed in disgust. It was too early to wake up today.  
"Gee I haven't seen that sun in a while and yet I don't think I missed it, but if it didn't come up I don't think Mr. Vegeta would let me see it ever again." Gohan contemplated frowning. His body ached with minor bruises and harsh cramps. He gently fingered over the soft pillow and a grin came to his face. His eyes felt heavy once again and the room was almost in a blur as his body craved whatever gentleness he had been deprived of. Suddenly he lifted his lazy gaze to the alarm clock and fell off the bed. "I am so dead!! I only have fifteen minutes to get to the training room, oh no I don't think I will have the time to eat!" Gohan said with face paling a tear apparent in his eyes. Sniffing he quickly put on a straight face and with a gulp got ready. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Wow its been such a long time since I have seen my reflection so clean and the air scented with the essence of life, I wish you could see this world Bulma-san, me and Mr. Vegeta sure do miss you." He said and raced down the stairs and almost died. There he was in the light. It illuminated every muscle of his body, the power of that stature always overwhelmed Gohan.  
"Boy"  
"Yes my Prince." Gohan replied looking down in shame.  
"Have your meal and join me quickly, I shall excuse this tardiness in light of the recent events, however, you do owe me a very good fight, I shall see you soon." Younger Vegeta said shuffling out of the room towards the training grounds. Unknown to either of them the older Vegeta was watching them with a particular interest. Gohan looked around in fear as his heart began to beat outside of his body once again. "Oh no!! no one's up, now how am I going to eat before Mr.Vegeta gets angry." At that time Bulma came up the stairs yawning.  
"Hey little man why are you up so early? And without breakfast?! My, Goku and you will have to get together sometime." Bulma said in a friendly tone.  
"Um Ms. Bulma I am sorry about yesterday, I thought you were my Bulma San........"  
"Hey don't sweat it, you didn't know besides it was kind of cute which reminds me that the Son's, um your paternal family wants you to have dinner with them, don't worry they always seem to have enough and it beats spending time with that old warthog of a husband I have." Bulma answered with a grin.  
"Oh no Ms. Bulma I can't possible meet with them, my family-Mr. Vegeta needs me right now and I won't leave him! But I don't want to hurt their feeling so I guess I will go a little later, is that ok?" Gohan asked as innocence shone through his black eyes. Yet no longer did they belong to a child.  
"Sure kid I think they'll understand, hey you know you look kinda hungry I will have my robots whip up something real edible in no time and then Vegeta can keep his cool but you know I think you should rest now, its only 5 in the morning, that man trains you too hard kid, you need to tell him if it hurts okay cause you're still young and you need some fun in your life." Bulma advised as she ordered a couple of robots to do a quick meal fix up. "I wish I could tell him how I feel but Mr. Vegeta will think its a weakness and treat me as a child even though I know I am not, besides I owe him my allegiance as a lower soldier and as his student." Bulma's orders were interrupted as Krillin rushed through the door.  
"Bulma we just got a telekinetic message from Dende, he says to hurry and you have to come too Gohan, we don't want to be late now." Gohan set his face in determination and carried Bulma in a swift wind as he rushed to the sky stopping all of sudden when he realized he had no idea where the palace of Dende was. Krillin understood and lead Gohan up. For the first time Gohan saw the green man and what he saw on his face he did not approve of.  
"Now that you are all gathered here I have some very important news from the other dimension."  
"Dende, what is it?" Goku asked noticing his resistance to answer.  
"Vegeta I think it would be appropriate if you told them." Dende said slowly glancing to the floor and then reverting his eyes to the younger Vegeta.   
"Its my problem."  
"Not any longer Vegeta." Dende answered.  
"Well its not like it was going to be hidden forever....It all began when I was foolishly fighting one of the lower warriors of the Tershiki-Jin, with a absurd hallucination he got their doctor to infest me with a vicious heart disease, it seems to be a rather slow progression however recently it has interrupted with my physical abilities and that is why I was able to be manipulated at that last shot taken at me in my dimension." He stated this without any emotion. It was obvious he had accepted the death. However Gohan was completely overwhelmed. He had been stuttering for the past few minutes unable to grasp the words that he wanted to use. Suddenly he blew up a little part of the palace and fled in tears.  
"GOHAN!!!!" the younger Vegeta shouted. " I knew the boy was not ready to accept reality and now you fools have let him loose into this filthy world...."  
"Unfortunately Vegeta there are more pressing matters at hand." Dende interrupted. He looked at Dende with a questioning glance. "Your disease has been weakening you and in one more intense fight you shall lose your life and in no way can you be brought back with the Dragonballs, worse than that however is that fact that you are going to start to feel the tensions of old age on your body, it will be very painful any way you go and I fear that the enemy is planning to use this as their weapon of destruction."  
"I understand this but I am going to finish my fight even if it kills me for good so don't stop me if you know what's good for you." At this point he looked almost tragically to Trunks and Bra. The older Vegeta was shaking. "How can one disease conquer the Prince of all Saiyans, something so insignificant, how could it bring me to such weakness? Am I wrong about my power? No! I am the Prince and I am not weak." The older Vegeta thought bitterly.  
"I am disappointed but understanding of your decision young Vegeta but now for the worse news of all, the Princess Ryakasin and her brother Karstufo have become increasingly bored of your known dimension and the Kami there is almost dead, there is too much evil in that world I fear, too much evil to cure and they want a challenge and somehow someone discovered that you had gone to another portal and they will be here in a couple of hours with unimaginable power, indescribable technology and they will reign terror upon this universe, terror unmatched before and I have no hope that any of us will survive the assault." Sad eyes followed the wide eyes that surrounded the god.  
  
In the desert far away.....  
  
"D@mn you Vegeta! First mom gets killed and now you are being taken away from me! I hate you Tershiki-Jin, hear me loud you filthy scum I will make you pay for all of my life that you have stolen away!" Gohan cried in fierce lightning. He wasn't angry, he wasn't even furious, he was the descedant of pure rage. He could feel the Saiyan blood tearing at his morals and he could care less. He could still feel his shock when he heard that Vegeta was going to die, his only family, his only way of life being torn from him. Worse than that he could feel it every person on his planet. All the people he had dissapointed, all the life that had died when he could have protected it. He couldn't take his hate inside anymore. He had never killed with a desire to kill or have fun with it before but now his eyes gleamed with something that was evil, something even the Tershiki-Jin should have feared. The silver power. It was reincarnated in this little boy and somehow he knew of it never hearing of it before. He calmly stopped screaming and looked at himself, he was no longer Gohan, he was no longer a hybrid nor a human nor a Saiyan, he was the true essence of power. The power could not be sensed and yet if you were close you could feel its hot flames reaching for some blood. Gohan fainted bloody from head to toe just from the severe exhaustion of having experienced the power. Now fate was his to control as a mysterious figure stood over his body, slithering him to a safe corner of the universe. No amount of fatal kicks and punches and ki blasts prepared him for the pain he felt now even with Vegeta's unforgiving training.  
  
Where is Gohan? What's the Silver Power? Will the Z fighters breathe their final breath this day? Will there be a world left to save when Gohan awakes/  
  
All questions will be answered soon. Read and reply. 


	5. The Silver Power

THE SILVER POWER  
  
"Wake up," it was a stern demand. Gohan heard it like thunder in a serene night sky. His head   
was still spinning and every one of his muscles were ignorant to his pleas to speak. Instead with  
one groan he manged meekly to open one of his eyes. Yet all he saw was a dark blur. He tried to   
find the comfort of a ki, a familiar ki. However, all that reached him was immense darkness and a   
great power. He suddenly felt alone, he suddenly felt like a child. A child that he was trying to  
erase from his memories. He didn't want this vulnerability, this weakness on his part. He was   
always told to be ready and strong. How would Vegeta feel if he ever found out that Gohan was not   
the person he wanted Gohan to be. Would he leave him as Bulma had? Would he disown him? A tear  
slipped from Gohan's red eyes. He felt a harsh slap upon his soft cheeks. "Crying is not allowed  
here boy! I suggest you get ready or else I shall have to hurt you badly." It said leaving Gohan   
to wander in his thoughts until he realized that it was no use to do this. He had better get up  
before the situation got worse. He found his raggedy clothes burned too crisp to wear decently. A  
heavy sigh unrecognizable to the young muscles of a boy's throat escaped him. His throat burned  
for even a little drop of water. It was at this moment he bit his lip and let the warm fluid  
comfort his throat. He didn't even care anymore where he was. It was just another dark room, another  
place where he was alone. He went to the bathroom and looked at his dirty, tired face in the mirror  
and quickly scrubbed it clean. Then hurridly finding another set of very plain clothes he took a   
shower and he let the warmth of the water fill him. It was so comforting, so nice to let his worries  
drown away. He wished this was a waterfall and he could just fall forever and never have to worry  
again and be careless and free as the butterflies he had observed as a young child. He heard a   
knock on his door. He quickly slipped on his outfit and opened the door to a beautiful child his age.  
  
"Sir, my name is Ariya, and I am here to entertain you as you please, just please don't harm me...  
badly." She said softly as though the words had escaped her life for generations. Yet there was  
still a hint of power in those gentle syllables. He looked at her shamefully up and down. She was  
unlike most girls, fit. Tiny muscles bundles inside her robe. She had a light greenish complexion,  
big and beautiful piercing purples eyes. A mess of dark, curly brown, slightly spiked hair on her  
head. She hadn't looked up still. Though Gohan wanted to just order her out and think some more  
he let her in.  
  
"My name is Gohan, I am afraid I don't know where I am so if I am rude will you please excuse me, I  
have had a really bad day....don't worry I don't hurt people, they hurt me....." Gohan said looking  
at a window biting his lip. The throat was bothering him again.  
  
"Hmph so you don't even know why you're here and I am wasting my time? You better be sorry boy!"  
She said with a profound change of attitude. It scared Gohan. When Vegeta had done this, it hadn't  
nearly scared him so. Her voice was cold and shrill to his sensitive ears now. "Well don't look   
so shocked, this is a place where surprises should be expected, I have been here too long and I know  
it well, by the way you're here cause you got a special power, the Silver Power and please don't make  
me explain it to you, its too vast to explain by words..." Ariya said a little more softly sitting  
down next to Gohan.  
  
"Do you really know why I am here?! Please Ariya if you do tell me now! I don't think I can stand this place any longer,  
the feeling that radiates from these walls is one I want to forget, please if you can help me, I sware I'll do anything, please  
just get me out of here, I need to go back home....." Gohan said a desperate plea shining in his dark, black eyes. He was so  
nervous, so happy, and yet so suspicious of this change of events so he spoke super fast and almost lost Ariya.  
  
"Geez cowboy slow down, besides I told you already that I can't tell you cause the subject can't be detailed and whatever  
little I could tell you could get me in trouble and I like my life, or whatever's left of it now too much to just throw it away on  
whatever stranger that just walks in here...unless of course the Elder Ciety want you to know, but then again they wouldn't let me talk  
to you, the only reason I was allowed here was to entertain and I think I am done so goodbye..." Ariya said straightening her  
robe. She felt a strong hand grab it. She followed the hand to the eyes.  
  
"Mr. Vegeta said that if I can't get what I want the nice way, then I can get it by violence....I will let you figure it out Ariya, I am not a   
bad kid but if you know something then its my right to know and I am sure you can tell me someway, I know that look in your eyes,  
you're hiding something from me. For the love of sense, just tell me!"  
  
"Well you're certainly one of the stubborn ones, aren't you?, well I suppose since you won't stop bothering me, I might as well tell you,   
but not now. I am sure they will be wondering why I am taking so long with you. I will sneak in here tomorrow or something and tell you."  
  
"Please Ariya I am no fool, for I was taught not to be fooled, how can I possibly hold you to this unwritten promise?"  
  
"You are smart, powerful, and stubborn, what an odd mix of personality, no wonder you were chosen to carry the silver power, anyway  
I suppose you are correct in not trusting me but I am telling the entire truth and unless I die tomorrow cowboy I will be here, wait hold  
on, I just got an idea."  
  
"Well?" Gohan said impatiently.  
  
"Act like you're losing control tomorrow then they will send me here to...ease you then you will be certain that I will come."  
  
"Or they could just knock me out." Gohan replied still untrusting. He trusted no one. She looked frustrated and intrigued by him at the   
same time. Slowly and surprisingly she bent down and kissed Gohan's cheek ever so slightly, a little lovingly as well.  
  
"You gotta trust someone in your lifetime or life's just not worth living Gohan, even though its not fair what happened to us, you shouldn't  
stop trusting the world, I almost did and I realize now there is actually a little good here, I will be here and I will tell you." She said to the  
surprised and blushing Gohan. Gohan couldn't find words to retaliate, this was a lesson he was never taught. As the door locked in   
front of him, he managed a smile. Maybe he get out, maybe there was some hope to save Vegeta.  
  
"I don't know anything about the Silver Power, Mr. Vegjta, but I promise that if it can help you then I will make sure I get it to you, I want  
this misery to end, I want to be like Ariya, sure in her destiny." At this his eyes felt heavy and he drifted off to sleep thinking about this   
girl that had changed his angry heart to a hopeful one. He found himself itching to look in her eyes, for some reason ever since they   
spoke she had become beautiful in Gohan's eyes. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to even hear her voice. Though it was shrill and   
sharp, it was sweet to his ears. For once it wasn't battle plans he slept with, it was words of hope.   
  
  
  
Sorry to everyone that's been waiting so long for me to update. Right now I am trying to do scholarships and finish LAST HOPE.  
So if you want something to read, LAST HOPE is getting pretty interesting. After that I will try to finish this. 


	6. Its hard to trust

Gohan saw two figures looming above him in colors that changed every few seconds in shapes that he couldn't recognize. Gohan felt that the shadowy figures were beckoning him in a panic but for once it was quiet and Gohan did not want to know anything else.

"Are you a coward my son?" A voice called from behind him. The man that spoke to him had kind black eyes, hair that was unruly and sharp, and an orange gi. Gi's meant fighting and Gohan was ready as he took a defensive stance. "This is a dream my son, I have only come to warn you."

"My father is dead." The words seemed to strike the elder man greatly as his fists clenched to the side.

"Yes, yes that's true," the man said hardening his voice, "but I vowed to protect you."

"That's a lie. I don't know you."

"Gohan, read my aura if you must but listen," the man asked. Gohan contemplated this request with serious thought. Vegeta would tell him to stop wasting his time and rest his body for tomorrow's fight. However, Vegeta had betrayed him and Gohan felt that trust stray slightly. It was enough to create a space in Gohan's trust which Goku took full advantage of. Gohan read the aura and dropped his stance.

"So why are you here," Gohan asked coldly "I have to be rested so you better not waste my time." Gohan looked at the man recognizing the familiar locks of black hair in Bulma san's albums. However, Gohan knew the price he would pay for deception so he kept his expression strern and stiff. Underneath Gohan's piercing black eyes however lay doubt and hope. How many times had he secretly wanted to run into his father's arms and cry into his chest. Vegeta would always be the face on the body with the orange gi and now Gohan was confused to how he should feel. He wanted his father because Bulma adored him and Gohan adored Bulma but where would Vegeta be then. To come back from the dead, Bulma would have certainly enjoyed figuring that out. Gohan shook that thought out of his head and stared back at the man in front of him.

"I wish you would be happy."

"What makes you think I am not?" Gohan responded as he ran a hand through his hair. He saw Goku's shoulders drop as if he had given up. Moisture gathered in the man's eyes for a few seconds before he composed himself.

"Gohan, that girl is not to be trusted. You can trust no one that you meet in the conscious world."

"Why?"

"Your power."

"What about it?" Gohan instigated as his brow furrowed. No one commanded Gohan besides Vegeta unless they had a reason worth seconds he could not recover.

"Your power is well attractive. Son...Gohan...your power is special and it is limitless and if they get a hold of it, they will not let you survive."

"They?"

"Everyone, but especially the counsel of elders that have imprisoned you. Your power has the traces of Kai, Saiyan, human, and it is ancient and without rules."

"So how did I get this power?"

"We don't know Gohan. In fact to tell you the truth, the entire reality wasn't supposed to happen."

"WHAT?!!"

"Calm down son. Trust me we are trying to figure it out and fix it"

"NO....fine." Gohan looked away from the man in disgust and confusion. Gohan wrapped his arms around his chest, the one with the permanent scorch mark. This man, his father, had answers to questions that Gohan knew he couldn't afford to lose.

"Oh no, I think they are about to wake you up son..."

"What....aaaaahhhh," Gohan screamed out as he clutched his head in agony. The mix of colors that were so random were now fixating themselves. Gohan knew he was leaving to go back to that room.

"Gohan, promise me you will not trust them. You can do it, you have to fight!" These were the last words Gohan could decipher from the elder man. The next thing he knew, his eyes had opened to see the ugliest beings he had ever seen smirking at him.

"Your power will be enough repayment for your troubles," one of the yellow skinned, drooling creatures said, its third eye circling around its forehead. Gohan realized in his automatic attempt to defend himself, he now had a shattered hand that was held together by the grip of this creature.

"Shit." That was the only word that escaped the boy's mouth before his hands and feet were roughly tied in energy bonds. Gohan could feel the little rest and energy he had gained freely flowing from his body and tightening his bonds. A sharp pain emitted from his head and strands of soft black hair were pulled by the yellow creature. Gohan felt his body dragging on the cold tile floor so fast that it actually burned through the little gi he had left on. The hallway had arches that fit the tales of Greek gods and Gohan through all his pain had to admire the work that must have gone into his one hallway. Gohan could hear Bulma explaining to him the math behind supporting buildings and he smiled...shortly. Seconds after his smile, he had a bruised and bleeding lip, these men did not care for Gohan to enjoy this trip. Finally after what seemed like hours, Gohan was thrown unceremoniously towards a large room that was blindingly white. Around him were creatures of all colors and shapes observing him with a hunger that reminded him of the Tershiki clans. As his curious side took over, he let his aching neck twist to fully view the room, and the middle chair is what caught his attention. It was HER, the girl he met yesterday but she wasn't in rags any longer though her smirk was the same. Gohan stared wide eyed at her from the diamond necklace to the gown before he was hit.

"If you eye the princess like that again you piece of human slime, I will personally remove those jelly bags," a voice growled behind him. However, Gohan had heard one word and one word alone in that encounter, _princess._

Author's Note: Its been a while...hehe (dodges stares of pure evil). Hope you enjoy the update. I will try to update before Christmas break or during it but I can't promise anything, finals week is not pretty. Sorry about the wait, I will try to pay more attention to my work......please don't hurt me!!!


	7. The evil complex

A flashback of him playing with the electric stove in Capsule Corp. entered his mind and Gohan felt the burning pain of the stove as it lit his fingers. Gohan had thought he could never feel that kind of pain because he was supposed to learn from his mistakes. However, as he stared towards the girl before him, the pain came back thrice as strong and it laughed at him. Gohan had once again put his finger where it didn't belong (in a metaphoric sense). The burning rage Gohan felt inside was pulling his muscles all at once and Vegeta's "stupid baka" comments joined together to torture him. Gohan could feel the red blush of his mistake rising in his cheek accompanied by anger that was one shade away from death. Gohan hadn't felt himself shake so he didn't notice the panicked faces of the other members sitting in their seats. Gohan had no idea that the bonds around his body were shattered or that the entire building was rumbling. All Gohan saw was the smirk plastered on the young girl's face.

"Damn you," Gohan whisper yelled at the alien in front of him.

"I heard anger feeds the power," she said letting the energy waves that rolled off of him caress her, "I want to feel all of it."

"You had no right to trick me wench."

"Watch your language brat, I am the nice one," Ariya said, her voice seething on the edge of anger and amusement. It was definitely the same girl he had met yesterday, same attitude and spark, Gohan thought to himself in rage.

"_NICE_!" Gohan screamed as silver aura surrounded him, "I will tell you what's nice wench, your body ripped in pieces!" The anger was back and Gohan fell back upon it like a child crawling into a warm bed. Gohan could feel his pulse quickening, every sense enhancing, every emotion darkening, and he could not wait to lose control. Gohan remembered the bloodlust he reveled in earlier knowing in some lone corner of his mind that Vegeta would approve of it with the proudest demeanor. He knew he couldn't retain his innocence or his desire to protect any longer if he wanted to survive and avenge Vegeta San. This realization only powered up Gohan more and occupied his lips in the most evil smirk. However, as Gohan stood before Ariya, half of her place destroyed, she had not moved one muscle but her look did not display any fear.

"Thanks Gohan, I will take that." Ariya leapt from her seat, her arm extended up with a jagged blade surrounded by gems. Gohan backed away from the spot where the knife made a huge, five mile crack in the ground, in fact the ground was still sizzling underneath Gohan's feet as he floated in the air. Ariya looked at him in annoyance and decided to chase after him. Gohan felt satisfaction in that action knowing he would be able to feel the life slipping out of her soon so he stopped. Ariya looked at him quizzically before powering up and much to Gohan's surprise, Ariya nearly matched him in power.

"No way!"

"Surprised are we brat." With that comment Ariya landed a roundhouse to Gohan's neck throwing him across the city. Gohan felt the sharp pricks of air tearing at the skin that she had just bruised. He felt her ki appear behind him and in what could be described as mercy, a hand chop missed his head.

"WHY!" Gohan screamed out loud in frustration as his every kick was met with an equal punch.

"It was supposed to be mine and you took it!" Ariya responded back to him.

"I didn't take anything of yours," Gohan screamed as he crossed his hands in front of his face when the energy beam flew towards him.

"Yes you did, that's the rest of my power!" Ariya responded. She kneed him in the stomach enjoying the spurt of blood that escaped. With a quick motion of her elbow she planned to finish off Gohan's energy gain. However, Gohan punched in the face before plummeting to the sea of white buildings beneath him. That punch had took a lot out of him. Gohan crashed through what seemed to be a mall. Hundreds of green skinned, blue skinned, yellow skinned, and every other alien looked at him in fear.

"Ewwwno," a small alien girl said as she hugged her mother's tail.

"GOHAN!" Ariya said as she crashed in through the roof of the mall making another considerable hole. Ariya's left side of the face dropped slightly and Gohan smiled with one eye shut closed, he had managed to break something. However, all of his arrogance was gone when the residence of the mall bowed respectfully towards their leader.

"How dare you bow to her!" Gohan screamed looking around to the residents, "she is evil!"

"You are the one who's evil!" Ariya replied back, angered by the accusation.

"You are trying to kill me!" Gohan shot back.

"And what are you trying to do!" Ariya shouted back again with her green hands on what seemed to be hips. "I just want my power back!"

"It's not yours!" Gohan screamed as the silver aura grew around him.

"Like hell it isn't. You thief!"

"How can it be your damn power if I have been born with it!"

"You probably stole it as a soul," Ariya responded back but without the previous anger. Something wasn't right and she could feel it in her very presence.

"What? Who the heck are you?" Gohan asked in confusion. Ariya's ki had changed in fluctuation. She was obviously confused to why Gohan wouldn't just admit his wrongdoing.

"Ariya, female Kai of Genyito!" Ariya said "and I would still be a Kai if I hadn't been robbed of my power."

"Well I didn't take it!" Gohan screamed in pure frustration. Ariya felt through Gohan's ki and realized much to her surprise that Gohan was telling her the truth. What Ariya didn't understand was how her ki signature made its way into his energy. A mere mortal was never given the power from the Kai's.

"Well then who did..." Ariya asked, more to herself than Gohan.

"What?" Gohan responded as he dropped out of his transformed state out of pure exhaustion.

"I shall believe you Gohan, however, I speak the truth, you have the signature of my long lost power. This power is dangerous to mortals and belongs to its rightful owner. You must hand it over now." Gohan looked at her, he knew she was telling the truth. However, that dream he had earlier with his supposed father disturbed him. She was asking him to trust her and that man had desperately warned him not to. This was a dilemma and Gohan felt his young, vulnerable personality coming back to the surface in the confusion.

"I need you Vegeta San..." Gohan whispered as Ariya waited for his answer. He knew she would not be nice much longer, Kai or not. However, this power was all he had to keep himself alive besides when you gave your power away, didn't you also have to give away your life. Gohan took a deep breath.

Author's Note: Dun dun dun. What will little Gohan decide. Find out next time whenever that is (ducks) I mean soon...Phew.


End file.
